This Thing All Things Devours
by AberdeenFalls
Summary: Travelling all of time and space has brought the Doctor to several curious places, but none quite so strange as the alternate world he has landed himself and his companions in. Trapped in a fantasy world the Doctor has only read about with a TARDIS unwilling to leave, the Doctor, Clara and their new stray companion, Arren, are in for more then they ever imagined.
1. Prologue

**disclaimer: I am a loser and did not put this before: All Hobbit related things are Tolkien's and all Doctor Who related things are BBCs.**_  
_

_Prologue_

* * *

This thing all things devours;

Birds, beasts, trees, flowers

Gnaws iron, bites steel;

Grinds hard stones to meal,

Slays Kings, ruins towns,

And beats the high mountain down.

* * *

"Honestly," The tall man said straightening his bowtie, as he stood in front of his blue box, staring the short freckled creature before him down. She did well, passing for human, the false bright teal of her eyes nearly covering up the black that threatened to seep through underneath. "Just because your vortex manipulator is broken doesn't mean you can just tag along. Clara and I are beginning to suffocate in here."

"He's kidding." The brunette piped up behind him as she popped her head out of the blue door.

"I am kidding. I've always been one for a good laugh. Seriously though, I never understood why people ever travelled with those things. A cheap knock off of proper time travel if you ask me." He patted the blue box and smiled at the curly-haired ginger. He had more reason for wanting her to stay then just the desire for another companion. For him she was a relic, just as he was. Her planet consumed and destroyed by Daleks just before the Time War began. Her kind were rumoured to be non-existent, destroyed, and in many ways they were, for she barely spoke of them in anything more than a whisper. But he knew enough about her kind from history and understood the look of sorrow in her eyes. She was the last of her kind, incredibly alone and incredibly sad and incredibly kind. He had once been told he was the same, that he was kind by a young woman with a name from a fairytale. He was never quite so sure if it was true as the people he loved seemed to vanish or leave as a result of his own actions. By allowing them into his life, he had hurt them and they had broken his heart, as in the end they always do.

"You're right, Doctor, it's definitely second-rate." The curly-haired woman smirked. "Though the company isn't always the best and need I remind you who broke my Vortex Manipulator in the first place." She winked at him.

"Which I, of course, will fix. And I take offense to that!" The Doctor responded with a grin as he pushed open the doors to reveal that his blue box was bigger on the inside, his faithful TARDIS, with her controls before him, all alight. "If that's how you really feel you can go back to that little cabin you have on Earth."

"No thanks. Maybe after a few more adventures." She chimed and quickly swung herself onto the railing surrounding the controls, taking a seat beside Clara. And the Doctor laughed and spun, nearly falling as he gripped the controls.

"Just the answer I expected from you, Aaren." He gave the red-head a nod before continuing, "Alright then, we have all of time and space before us. So, where to?" The Doctor drawled.

"Somewhere extra-ordinary!" chirped Clara.

"How about somewhere I haven't been yet?" Aaren added, and the Doctor knew it was done to annoy him.

"Must you be so difficult? You have seen half the universe!" The Doctor sighed.

"Just trying to encourage your creativity, Doctor. You know a lot can be explored when you wander for five hundred years" And the Doctor fell deep in thought, feeling the need to impress.

"Well then, how about a Theatre on Saturn's Titan in the year 2374 that…" The Doctor was cut off.

"That only plays Charlie Chaplin films?" Aaren finished.

"You have been there?" The Doctor asked, disappointed.

"Nope, been dying to go though!" She winked. "Let's rock n' roll."

The Doctor had only one thing to say to that, "Geronimo!"

A strange thing happened then, catching the Doctor unaware. The TARDIS began to shake beneath him and he suddenly went flying, his companions following after him. Within seconds however, the TARDIS came to a complete standstill.

"What was that?" came Clara's voice from the floor, and the Doctor had no answer.

"I can't say. Probably nothing." The Doctor said.

"You're lying."

"Yeah." The Doctor answered, checking the TARDIS to see if she was alright. Much to his confusion everything appeared normal, and the tall man turned towards the door and found Aaren already standing there.

"We are definitely not in Kansas anymore, Doctor." She said in amazement and the moment the Doctor popped his head out of the TARDIS's door, he knew this to be true, though logic seemed to fight back.

"Nope, not possible. We are clearly on the movie set in New Zealand. End of Story, good bye." He stated with finality.

"A movie set with no cameras and where the hobbits are all hobbit-sized? I don't think we're on a movie set, Doc." She reasoned, still looking around in wonder.

"Wrong!" He exclaimed. "If we are actually where you think we are…."

"We are where I think we are."

"And where is that exactly?" Clara cut in.

"Middle Earth, The Shire, in the Third Age, exact date unknown." Aaren replied, calmly. The Doctor, however, was anything but.

"Nope! No! NO!" He shouted. "If we are where you say, I would not be able to do this." And he fired up the TARDIS, and it took off, and once again trembled violently before landing. The Doctor made his way back to the door. "The TARDIS runs off the power of our Universe only, and yet it still…. Impossible." He stood with his mouth agape, his face ridden in disbelief.

"Illogical, unbelievable, but still possible." Aaren now stood behind him, looking out upon rolling hills filled with round doors. "Alternate universe. And considering what just happened, we aren't here by accident." Clara stood beside the two of them before pushing her way out the door.

"Not possible." But there was a smile on her face and the Doctor watched her step out further, Aaren not far behind.

"Nope. Both of you back in the TARDIS, now." But the Doctor's command fell on deaf ears as Aaren broke out into a run and Clara followed after her.

The Doctor sighed loudly and went chasing after them. He could feel the Hobbits staring, but no time to worry about them at the moment as he sped down the hill, skidding to a stop on the road at the bottom. There he found Aaren fallen to the ground, Clara behind her, both staring at the grey-cloaked old man before them, the man Aaren had apparently collided with.

"Let me help you up, dear." The old man offered, extending a hand. The Doctor heard Aaren mumble her thanks in return, shock still evident in her face.

"Gandalf." The old man's name slipped from the Doctor's lips.

"Doctor." Gandalf nodded. "I am surprised you know my name. From the information you provided upon our last meeting, this is your first time meeting me, though, as I have just made clear, this is not my first time meeting you. As you may have guessed this is no chance meeting, Doctor. I have need of you on a certain adventure."


	2. Chapter 1

In terms of the Doctor Who timeline, the takes place between _the Name of the Doctor_ and the 50th

* * *

Chapter 1:

_Clara_

"So I think we have established we are going on an adventure." Clara heard Arren say as she stared at the Doctor, deep in thought. Clara was worried. It had been a long time since she had seen the Doctor this troubled. She leaned against the controls and listened.

"We have little choice." The Doctor said, less than amused, as he let out a frustrated kick right into the TARDIS's controls near Clara, the suddenness of it nearly knocking her over. This was followed by him quickly grabbing his foot and hopping around,

"We are in a fantastical land, in a story we could only dream of living, so why exactly are you treating it like a bad thing?" Clara asked.

"Because we know how this story ends…with three of our companions dead." The Doctor answered, sorrowfully.

"We can save them." Arren commented.

"How? Time cannot be rewritten; we could completely change the course of the future." The Doctor shouted.

"Aren't we rewriting time by being here?" Clara interrupted. "I mean, last I read, there weren't three extra companions and a TARDIS in Middle Earth. We could save them. If anyone."

"It's worth the attempt." The Doctor agreed. "But we tell them nothing of what we know."

Clara and the Doctor gave matching smiles. For a moment, the age in his eyes disappeared, and he was younger and less broken then she had ever seen him. She knew the Doctor's story, and as difficult as it was for her to envision, she knew he had killed all of his own people in order to end the time war. Every day she could see the pain of loss in his face and wondered if he would ever truly be able to forgive himself. She turned and saw Arren, bearing a broad grin herself. Of Arren, she knew less. Clara was sure Arren was old, at least in comparison to herself and on Arren's face Clara could see a pain similar to the Doctor's. But of the events behind the darkness in Arren's eyes, Clara knew little of. Yet Clara knew this moment was a happy one. Despite the darkness of their pasts, they were hopeful and so was Clara. This Universe was something new to all of them. It was unpredictable and wild. It was the very reason she had run off with the Doctor in the first place. She had always wanted to travel, to explore places no one else could. Clara spoke through her grin, "Well, it's settled then. I suppose we should get ready since it would be rude to be late for dinner?"

"Oh, we have quite a while before dinner. I would say it is around noon right now." Arren commented.

"Quite right, Arren. Considering the position that the sun was in on our little venture outside the TARDIS this morning." The Doctor chimed in. "I'd say that gives us a little bit of time to explore."

"I'd say so. I don't know about you but I've always wanted to go for a drink at the Green Dragon." Arren said, and Clara thought that sounded lovely.

"Do you think they will have cocktails?" She asked playfully.

"Nah, but they probably have some good honey mead." Arren mused. "But before we go I think we should all change into something a bit more suitable. Even you Doc."

"Me? What's wrong with what I am wearing? I have a bow tie on. Bowties are cool."

"Yes. Bowties are very cool." Clara stifled a grin. "But the Hobbits may find your appearance a tad overwhelming."

"Nah. Not me. I look approachable and cool." The Doctor smiled back at Clara.

"Fine. Suit yourself, Doc." And with that, Clara felt Arren give her arm an excited tug and pulled her down one of the TARDIS's many corridors.

* * *

_Doctor_

The Doctor watched them leave and his smile faded. His body was rigid as he pressed his forehead against the TARDIS. He hated and loved this. A whole new universe, new species, new everything, and yet he didn't want to leave the old girl behind. Oh, his TARDIS, old and ever faithful. He stole her and she him. She wouldn't be there to help, immobilized in the Shire as she was. It was safer this way though, he supposed.

But he did worry. A journey in real time, lasting over a year, how would he be able to bear it. And the fact that he had little choice left a bitter taste in his mouth. Something strong had dragged him here and he knew it was almost divine, though he did not want to believe so. There was no room for doubt, however. There were many who he knew would be living in Middle Earth that had seen and been among the Valar. And for Eru's sake, he had already met one. Furthermore, he had his suspicions about the TARDIS as well. She had always taken him to where he needed to be. He took no joy in this fact. It only made the madness all the more real. Oh how he wished she could speak again. Yes, the Doctor was conflicted, even as he watched Arren and Clara return, in medieval-themed flax dresses the Doctor could only assume were Arren's, only half of him was filled with joy. Though the Doctor would not admit it, he was afraid.

"Well, don't you two look very, umm…how should I put it? Wonderful, I suppose, though if we were home, I would say a few centuries too late." He smiled. "Off we go." And the Doctor watched, wondering if Arren was filled with the same doubt that he felt and feigning innocence in spite of it. He followed the women in front of him, and locked the TARDIS door. "Geronimo." He whispered to the breeze as he turned and ran down the hill, and the taste of the air filled his lungs. It was something new, something exciting and something filled with sorrow, yet it was not bitter. And though the Doctor was not at ease and his heart still heavy, he felt something he had not felt in a long time. Amongst the rolling hills and the warm breeze of an approaching summer, he felt a book coming to life and with it there came a sense of comfort and familiarity, a sense of home.

* * *

_Arren_

"They were just staring at me, like I was some sort of mad man. I mean I am one, but still. I felt all exposed. Why were they staring at me?" The Doctor whined, and Arren rolled her eyes, as she whipped her head around to look at him.

"Maybe next time you should dress the part, Doc. Hobbits don't take kindly to strangely dressed tall folk. Too peculiar. Told ya." Arren smirked at him then, and tilted her head up towards the sky. The stars shone so differently here. The sky above was not one any of them had wandered, and there was tension in that fact. She knew the Doctor was playing it cool. She saw it in his eyes, in the moments he thought she wasn't looking. She couldn't help but to look. He was worried and he had every right to be so. She was too, though her excitement outweighed it. Arren never believed in coincidence. It was no accident when she had met the Doctor and the Grey Pilgrim himself had testified to their greater purpose. Oh yes, they were brought here by the Valar themselves and they would be brought back again and again. She knew it and the Doctor did as well. It was troublesome and frightening, but also oh so alluring. She knew she would keep her fears and doubts hidden as well, for this is where she wanted to be. "And perhaps I should change the way I speak and sound proper. Haven't done that since before living with space pirates. I tried, but a little bit of them still exists in my speech. What do you think, Doctor?"

"Space pirates, like actual pirates?" Clara questioned before the Doctor could answer.

"Yep. Literally a pirate ship in space. It was pretty cool. I saw my first Star Whale. I thought they were all dead, but there are still some out there." Arren saw the sudden flash of pain across the Doctor's face and the face of a red-headed woman that definitely was not her flashed through his mind. Images of her often ran through his head. There was a man as well and Arren often wondered who they were but thought better than to ask. The Doctor radiated grief and loss, something Arren understood and felt was private. "Fantastic bloody adventure. Bet the warrant for my arrest still stands."

"You know what?" The Doctor asked, all semblance of grief gone from his face. "You probably should stop talking like that." The Doctor cracked a grin. "Last thing we need is you talking like a space pirate, however faint the trace, about star whales. And I am the mad one here. I wonder how the hobbits would react to hearing what you just said."

"I suspect by fainting." Arren finished.

"Well then let's change the subject, shall we?" The Doctor offered.

"Sure, why don't we talk about how we are walking away from Bag End." Clara replied. "For travellers, you two have a bad sense of direction."

"We are just a bit disoriented. It's a new universe, you see." The Doctor reasoned in defence, though the glimmer in Clara's eyes told Arren that Clara knew the Doctor had given a poor excuse and they quickly turned around and made their way up the hill.

Clara was the first at the round green door, and Arren found herself amused by the leap in the girl's step as she went bounding up the hobbit's front steps. The knock Clara gave was polite and Arren wondered with all the commotion going on inside, if anyone would hear them at all.

After a few moments of waiting, Clara knocked again. "Hello."

Then Arren heard it. The grumblings of a beloved character. "This is no good, Gandalf. Now all this commotion has gone and woken the neighbours." She heard the hobbit speaking by the door.

"Heh. He thinks we're his neighbours. In for a bit of a shock. First dwarves, now time travellers." Arren mused.

And she was right. The hobbit was shocked, for he said not a word when he opened the door, causing the Doctor to intervene. "Hello!" The Doctor exclaimed, voice drenched in excitement, "Bilbo Baggins, I must say you are exactly what I expected! I am the Doctor!"

"I am sorry?" Bilbo said, "Doctor?"

"Yes, that's right. I see you are getting over your shock, that's good! We can continue with the introductions then. The lovely lady beside me is Arren and the one with the funny nose, well that's Clara." The Doctor exclaimed, pointing at each of us in turn.

"Hey!" Clara exclaimed, looking slightly offended.

"I am kidding." The Doctor said, backing down, a tad intimidated. Arren laughed to herself before turning her attention back to the hobbit.

"Seems you have quite the company, Mr. Baggins, and it's about to get a fair bit larger I'm afraid, as Gandalf called us here tonight as well." Arren informed the hobbit as she nodded to the wizard behind him.

"Then I suppose it would be best if you came inside." The Hobbit said with resignation over the future state of his beloved home. Arren could not help but think that hobbits were in fact the most polite creatures she had ever encountered. Bilbo's frustration was so evident, yet he couldn't help but be civil towards his unwanted guests.

As Arren entered the hobbit hole, she felt surrounded by warmth. It was so bright and homey, even just inside the front hallway, and it smelt of food and good cheer. "Your home is very lovely, Mr. Baggins"

"Tha-"

_Smack_

"Well that bloody well hurt." The Doctor exclaimed.

"Serves you right for coming into a hobbit hole and not thinking to duck." Clara said, and Arren laughed, but her laughter was cut short.

"Arren?" Arren turned to see a white-bearded dwarf in front of her, recognition written all over his face. A burly dwarf behind him seemed to have a similar expression, albeit with a touch of anger. "I always knew you would return."

"Yes, Balin." Arren said, praying she had picked the right name. "I always knew I would."


End file.
